Haiku Contest!
by Ano Crazy Adventurer
Summary: So, after fashion show, singing contest, tag, and drinking contest, Luffy made a haiku writing contest. With their current guests - Law, Kin'emon, Momonosuke - on board, as judges, who will be the winner? And it's themed on our beloved ASL brother, Luffy! :D PS: Caesar's participating too. Oh my. XD Rated T for One Piece. One-shot!fic.


**A/N: I really like making haikus when I was younger... So I decided to search for a contest around the internet, but finding no luck. So, I'm writing it off as a fandom item! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Straw Hat Pirates always had something to do! Even contests among themselves, like fashion shows, roleplaying times... And sometimes, even singing contests! Last time, believe it or not, Zoro won the best vocal judged by Luffy and their musician, Brook!

Before the two years, they had the singing contest and drinking contest. Zoro, Nami and Sanji were awfull very good at the said contests. Usopp was one of the five finalists along with Luffy, but Luffy being the judge too was disqualified immediately. Chopper was so cute that he wasn't allowed to perform. Robin was disqualified because he beauty-ness is enough to win heself. Franky, he had a great voice too but was disqualified for a reason that Luffy didn't want to say.

Nami, according to Luffy shouldn't have been a finalist but she must be or they all would be sued.

Zoro, well, he strived well.

Sanji, um... He is good at singing but... Stormy.

And so this the results of the events/contests held by the Straw Hat Pirates.

Before time-skip;

I. Drinking Contest [Luffy no longer allowed this due to some accidents that had happened during the contest]  
1. Zoro  
2. Nami  
3. Sanji (after some motivations from Usopp, he managed to survived as the third last person who was still drinking)  
NOTE: Vivi was one of the judges and Chopper had just joined them during this activity.

II. Singing Contest [Luffy is looking forward for the next one and hopes to join in]  
1. Zoro (best vocal award)  
2. Sanji  
3. Nami  
NOTE: They did this right before they met Hacchi and Keimie and Pappug, or if you watch the movies/films, it happens right after they met Shiki, as Nami tells off her experience with Shiki to the crew, 'willingly'.

III. Tag/It [Luffy said that this was one of the best contest and activity they had]  
1. Chopper  
2. Luffy  
3. Zoro  
NOTE: The winner is judged by the one who manages to make the tagged person faint or unable to move anymore. This activity was held before they met Brook.

Those were just some of the activities that were held whenever the boredomness strikes them all. Luffy had been demanding for a new activity once they've entered New World, if not, then he'll order them all to play tag.

Well, they did another one to entertain themselves, and then they all go on for an adventure at Hand Island.

IV. Fashion Show [He just can't put off the straw hat, can he? -Nami to Robin]  
1. Zoro  
2. Robin  
3. Chopper (Depressed Sanji: Anything suits him since he already has an advantage of being cute...)  
NOTE: The winners were judged by Usopp and Brook. The results were announced that night.

Thus, one day, the young captain woke up, excited as he had figured out something. He woke up all of his crew members up. Law was currently with them and they all had managed to escape Punk Hazard. There's still a few hours needed before they all can reach Dressrosa.

Luffy was actually inspired with the presence of Kin'emon on this activity. So...

* * *

Right after finishing breakfast...

"What?" asked everyone on the table, with a normal confused tone. Luffy's demands are almost unpredictable, though sometimes it is. Law and the two other guests were blinking at the young pirate captain. Luffy invited them too to participate in the activity.

"I said... Let's do a haiku-writing contest. The haiku should be with 5-7-5 syllables, and Kin'emon and Momo are gonna be the judges. Law will be a judge too, to avoid bias towards the girls' side," explained the demanding captain with a cute grin on his face.

Law facepalmed, not actually expecting this.

He turned to his right, where Robin was seated. The archaeologist seemed to be always supporting her captain's actions, along with the green-haired swordsman, in which he learns that Zoro's the first mate in this crew. Robin smiled at him friendly.

"Is it always like this?"

"Well, we sometimes organize our own activity, sometimes a singing contest and sometimes fashion show. The most exciting activity we had was tag," explained the archaeologist to their guest on board.

Law actually was worrying inwardly. How come this crew is so reckless? Well, their captain, to be specific.

"You're okay, right, Traffy?" grinned Luffy. Law frowned before sighing.

"Fine," he'll just have to give up and follow their pace.

"W-what about Ceasar, Luffy?" Usopp asked while pointing at the said man. The scientist blinked at the mention of his name.

"Well, you can participate, but with handcuffs on," Nami answered on behalf of her captain. If Caesar was a judge like Law, Law wouldn't be too pleased on it. So, it's decided then.

"Yosh! I'm gonna win this haiku contest!" cheered the green-haired swordsman, who seemed to be neutral - probably because he had drank enough sake for breakfast.

"No way! I'm gonna win this! For my beloved Nami-swan and Robin-chwan of course~!" shrieked the cook, who danced around like noodles bounching on your chopstick. Law still can't figure out how that blond managed to dance around like that, before deciding that it was the mysteries of love.

Luffy, feeling excited, announced that the contest will start in a few mintues so everyone need to be ready.

"Now, the rules are, you must be as creative as possible to describe about your captain. Since we don't have mny time, only one haiku per person is needed for this competition," Law explained the rules, after discussing with Kin'emon and his son.

Everyone nodded.

After a half an hour, all of the participants finished creating their own haikus.

"Now we will start judging your haikus!" chirped the youngest judge cheerfully, in which Nami thought was cute.

With that said, the judges started reading out loud all the haikus.

_"The sea is so blue,_  
_Many adventures await,_  
_Thus starts my journey!,"_ Kin'emon read out with the correct intonation, and immediately, everyone knew who wrote that haiku. It was simple yet amazing that their captain knew what to write. Law and Momonosuke wrote down somethings, probably judges' thought or comments on it. Kin'emon then did the same.

"Who wrote it?" Law asked. Luffy raised up his hand with his grin. The elder then nodded before continue on writing some mysterious stuffs onto the papers.

After that, Law took the second one and read it out loud.

_"Monkey D. Luffy_  
_Useless showing the counter_  
_He won't pay for food._ ," it took everyone a few seconds before realizing who wrote it out. The judges wrote their thoughts and comments onto the papers.

"Who wrote this?" Law asked again. Nami raised up her hand before gulping. Law nodded yet again continue on writing stuffs. It seemed like he was in charge or synchronizing the participants.

The youngest judge took the third one and read it out loud,

"_Food is life to him_  
_The cost is as much as friends_  
_Still both are equal_.," everyone blinked wondering who wrote that one out. The judges did the same thing, write out things on the papers.

Again, Law asked, "Who wrote this one?" A blond raised his hand up. Usopp was the one. Law write down things onto the papers after nodding.

"Now, ...

"_He's like the white clouds,_  
_So white resembling lights,_  
_Lights of truth and hope_.," Kin'emon smiled, impressed with the haiku. Again, the judges wrote down things onto the papers.

"So whose haiku is this?" Law asked again, but with a different sentence. Seeing the live skeleton raising his hand up, Law nodded again. Writing down stuffs, and then took the next haiku.

"_Born for the ladies,_  
_The cook shrieked out to his friends,_  
_Even Luffy knew_.," Law read out, and everyone sweatdropped at the haiku. Sanji smoked as usual. Again, the judges wrote down things onto the damn papers.

"So, Kuroashi-ya wrote this, right?"

As if astonished, Sanji exclaimed, "Whoa. How did you know?" shooking his head Law wrote down something onto the papers. Sanji blinked as if he didn't give a damn.

"_Sailing out the seas,_  
_He will go anywhere 'cause,_  
_Friends are everywhere_.," Momonosuke read out. The judges were invisibly touched with the haiku like Brook's haiku, earlier. They wrote down the usual stuffs and Law asks,

"So whose is this?"

Usopp raised up his hand with a smile. Law nodded and proceed to write down the things.

"Wait you've entered one before, right?"

"I accidentally sent in the rough plan of my haiku. That's the real one," Usopp replied.

Kin'emon's turn to read out the next haiku.

"_Innocent and cute,_  
_But a trustworthy captain,_  
_That is who he is_.," another great haiku had showed it self. Law glanced at the elder judge before writing down stuffs with Momo. Everyone were touched with the haiku. Franky had started crying. Everyone just stared at him with a smile.

"I'm not crying, damnit! ... ," he shrieked.

"So, Nico-ya? Is this yours?" the surgeon asked. Robin smiled before nodding in approvement. Law nodded and wrote down things. He then took the next board of haiku.

"_Undefeatable,_  
_That is our great captain,_  
_The superr captain_!," Law sounded uncharacteristically as he read it out with the cyborg's intonation. Some snickered at his cute trial of imitating someone, while some sweatdropped before smiling. Law blushed as Luffy gave him a supporting smile. That nincompoop rookie was too cute!

The judges proceeded on writing down the mysterious stuffs before Law asked the same question,

"Who wrote this one?" Franky posed his 'super' pose before raising his hand up and sat down when Law nodded.

"Now. For the next one. Proceed, Momonosuke!" cheered the father of the said name. Momo nodded while humming in approvement. He took the next haiku board before reading it out loud,

"_So cool and so kind!_  
_He is the one and only,_  
_My deared captain!_" Law frowned, jealous of the other judges getting to read the haikus which suited their personality well. He decided to not read any haikus in the supposed intonation anymore. The judges, as usual, wrote down the supposed things.

"Whose is it?" Law asked as usual. Chopper raised up his timid hand before being hugged by his deared captain. Luffy hugged the fuzzy reindeer and snuggled childishly. Chopper grinned while blushing.

Law curved a small smile before writing down the usuals.

"And next!

_Stupid and clumsy,_  
_But respectable is him,_  
_It's mugiwara_," the haiku seemed to be expressionless. And obviously, it belonged to the scientist. Everyone eyed him with an awkward smile. Luffy grinned at him like usual.

"Thanks~!" Caesar, who was scowling smiled warmly at the young captain. He really was a respectable one.

"So, this is yours?" Law asked while the judges wrote down on the papers.

"Shurororororo... Who else do you think?" Annoyed, Law decided to ignore that guy.

"And now for the last one," Law announced. The navigator and cook had started losing interest as it was for sure the last haiku belongedtheir most hated - well not really - nakama. The marimo stone-headed swordsman. He's dependable but meh... He's the most nerve-wrecking one after Luffy. Still, they respect him.

"_Anything for you,_  
_Even to the depths of hell,_  
_As your swordsman, cap_. ," Law finished the last haiku with a somewhat, stunned expression. He is pretty impressed of all the trust that stupid younger captain and allied pirate captain gets from all of his nakama.

"So, I assume this belongs to you," Law stared at Zoro whom nodded in approvement.

The judges start to write down the things and it took them a few minutes of discussion.

"We'll be needing you all to leave this room until one of us calls you all," announced the youngest judge. Everyone left the galley and allowed the judges to discuss who the winner would be.

* * *

"I think it might be Brook or Robin," Zoro suggested. Everyone turned from their conversations and look at him. Sanji and Nami glared at him while Robin and Brook smiled warmly at him - well, it's hard to see the smile on Brook's skeletal face since he doesn't have any lips, yoho! Skull joke!

"And the last time you said that you won the first place," exclaimed the long-nosed friend. Chopper nodded with an approving hum. Zoro frowned at them then he turned to look at Franky who was just smiling and chatting with the other two elders.

He then looked at his grinning captain.

"As long as we enjoy the activities, ne, Zoro?"

Smiling, Zoro nodded supporting his captain's opinion. Everyone else turned to look at their captain before smiling in defeat.

Luffy's right. The most important thing is they enjoy the activities.

* * *

"Come in!" Momo called and all of them came into the galley. Caesar was assisted by Franky whom dragged the poor scientist into the galley. Luckily for Caesar, he was dragged nicely.

"We have come to a conclusion. The third place is won by...," everyone silenced whle listening faithfully to the speaking surgeon.

"Third place goes to, ... ," Brook stummed his guitar and everyone stared at him dumbfoundedly. Law shook his head before continuing,

"Zoro and Caesar."

Silence encountered the galley before it was broke by a certain rubber head. "YOSH!" he clapped his hands and cheered for the place winners. Everyone soon joined into his pace. The middle part of Zoro's lips curved downwards cutely. Meanwhile, Caesar was blushing and laughing out of happiness.

"The second prize goes to... ," and again, silence.

"Brook."

And again, the cheering got wild. Brook laughed his 'yoho' laughter and blushed while bowing - as if he'd won a place in a music box tournament or something.

"And now, the first place goes too!" Momonosuke shrieked along with his supporting father.

Law smiled before announcing it.

*dub*

*dub*

*dub*

"Robin."

*silence*

"Yay! Robin won!" Usopp and Chopper along with their captain cheered while jumping around. Law sighed before smiling warmly at the winner. Robin blinked in surprise. She never expected to win the contest.

"Well, even if the others didn't win, I think everyone deserves to get a prize!" exclaimed the captain. Everyone stared at him in shock. Who ever expectede that the captain had prepared prizes?

"Y-you prepared the prizes?" Caesar asked. Maybe this crew ain't bad at all.

Luffy's grin faded a bit. "Um, not really but... ," he took the boards of haikus written by the contestants and hung it one by one to the wall of the galley. Everyone had their eyes widened. Some teared and some just smiled. As stupid as he might be, he knows how to make people feeling happy.

"I have a haiku for you, Mugiwara-ya," the dark blue-haired man uttered which again made everyone shocked. That was more unexpected than anything else. An allied pirate captain has a gift to our cute Straw Hat captain. Aw...

"Really? Then write in on the remaining boards so that I can hang it here too!" Luffy exclaimed. Law went to sit at the table and took a brush and a board. He started writing down the haiku he had in his mind;

"_Stupid and hopeless,  
That's what I thought about him,  
But he's far from that."_

* * *

**A/N: So this is it! I myself didn't expect Lawsie would write one in the end! *sweatdrops* Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fic! I don't think anyone would but to be honest, this is just to calm myself down and I wanna make Luffy happy in this fic. :) So here it is!**

**I hope everyone wasn't that out-of-character (OOC) and I really hope you all enjoyed it! If you have the time, do review! If you're not feeling to or don't have the time, then thanks for taking the time to read. *bows***

**So, see ya all! The ending seemed to be rushed, aren't they? Sorry about that... **

**;D!**

**PS: To you who are interested to read a Law or Dofflamingo fic, then go to HellHathPie986's profile! She's got a lot of 'em. And if you're interested to read any detective fics, read my 12 fic if you enjoyed this one. *sheepish laugh* **

**PPS: I do not own One Piece in any way. If I did, then Luffy just needs to search me and beat me up.**

**PPPS: Credits to Eiichiro Oda-sensei for One Piece! **


End file.
